iDidn't Mean It
by s o f t.l u l l a b y
Summary: "You know it's the truth.  No one wants you."  It then occurred to them that he made such a strong, invulnerable girl, break.  And as did his heart.  Sam / Freddie drabble.  T for kissing.


**A/N: Yay, Seddie ficlet! :D**

**This drabble was nagging at me when watching some Seddie bickering, & I finally posted it. Whoo - hoo! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, I totally own iCarly. Which is why I'm posting this on fanfiction.**

**Catch my sarcasm, loves? ;D**

**(But red - headed - freckled Leslie is _so_ mine. ;D)**

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

In fact, he was thoroughly convinced that he was dreaming.

Because his date had just been publicly humiliated and assaulted. By the blonde headed demon that made his life such a living hell.

That's right ; Samantha Joy Puckett.

* * *

"Leslie!" Freddie shouted, running down the bustling sidewalk, "Leslie, hang on!"

Said girlturned around, scarlet hair frizzed, a pasta stain residing in between the breasts of her expensive dress, hazel eyes narrowed and fierce.

"No, you hang on, _Fredward._ I was just embarrassed in that restaurant, by that _friend _of yous, and you want me to _hang on._"

"I'm sorry, she has some issues. And if it makes you feel better, trust me, she's not my friend," he attempted to assure her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, we are _so_ through, _Benson._" the redhead spat, turning around and disappearing into the Seattle crowd.

Freddie, by now, was sulking. There went the only girl willing to go out with him, slipped right in between his fingers.

He snapped out of his pity party as he heard a loud, long snicker coming in from behind him.

Freddie spun around to meet the bright blue eyes of his _friend._

Her. Samantha Joy Puckett.

Her blonde hair swung in the wind as she began to double over with laughter, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. She shook her head, raising her hand to wipe away a tear.

"Some girl you got there, Benson." she said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

He was trembling with pure rage, brown eyes lit like a fire.

His teeth pulled back in a snarl, "She _was._ Until you screwed up everything, as _always_."

The smirk dropped from Sam's face, "Jeez, Benson, relax. She's a priss anyway."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" he growled in disgust, "At least she _acts_ like a girl! I mean, by the way you act, I'm not too sure anymore."

"Take that _back_."

"_No_."

The one word, spat at her, was enough to shock her into silence.

"I'm so _sick_ of you, Sam! You _totally humiliated_ my date, and now she _never _wants to go out with me _again_! _It's all your fault_! You know, I don't know why you do this. Are you jealous, that she has someone, and you have _no one_?" his eyes darkened and voice sharpened as he continued, "That must be it. Let's face it, Puckett. _You have no one_. Your father _abandoned_ you, before he even _knew _you. _He didn't want you_. Your sister couldn't stand you, and she had to go _halfway across the country_ to get away. Your mother can't get rid of you, and it's no wonder she favors Melanie. Everyone has always hurt you or walked out on you, and, honestly, I don't blame them. You may always complain about my _crazy_ mom, but your just jealous that she cares about me. You know it's the truth. _No one wants you_."

His breath was heavy, panting, as he waited for a retort from the blonde.

It never came.

Instead, her knees buckled. Her sky eyes were watering, and she was shivering, trying so hard not to cry.

Her attempts failed.

It was almost in slow motion. One tear fell, sliding down her cheek, then to the concrete. It was like a chain reaction. Tears spilled from out of her eyes, faster, faster, faster, and before he knew it, she was running into the throng of Seattle citizens.

It then occurred to him, that he made such a strong, invulnerable girl, _break._

And his heart did the same.

"Sam!" he yelled, desperately, "Sam, come back! I didn't mean it!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Freddie Benson had made Sam Puckett cry.

She hadn't spoken to him since.

iCarly was always awkward ; when Sam did a skit in which she was meant to be partnered with Freddie, she dropped out and let Gibby do it.

Whenever she was questioned about it, she would reply, "I don't feel well."

She wouldn't call him a dork, a nub, or a geek. She wouldn't threaten him, hit him, or hurt him in anyway. She wouldn't talk too him.

She would not even look at him.

And that hurt.

He knew he took a low blow. He thought he would feel good, giving Sam the shove she deserved. But he didn't.

He felt dirty and guilty.

* * *

"Sam . . . " Freddie had attempted to start a conversation with the blonde, in the Shays' apartment, while Carly was in the bathroom.

She didn't turn the red stool to face him.

"Sam, listen . . . " he tried again, chewing on his bottom lip, "I . . . I didn't mean it - "

"Save your breath, Benson."

Her voice was cold, faraway, and cracked from lack of use.

"Please. I - "

"I said shut up!"

But her voice was threatening or filled with venom. It was wavering and suggested that she was about to cry.

Freddie ran a hand through his spiked hair, getting up from the couch and walking toward her.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I was wrong - "

"No."

"N - No what?" Freddie questioned, stuttering the slightest.

"You weren't wrong. In fact, you've never been more right."

"S - Sam. I . . . " he tried to find his tongue, find his voice, but he couldn't. He was in complete shock.

The blonde gave a small, bitter smile.

"I knew you were to good to be true, too. Jonah, Pete. They left me. You were the one who stayed with me longest. But you hate me now," she paused, then gave a little, humorless laugh, "I guess the joke's on me, isn't it?"

"Sam . . . I know I say it alot . . . but I could never truly hate you."

"Really?" she asked dryly, eyes watery.

"Look. If I - I hated you, would I have a - allow - allowed you to beat me up, five times a week? Would I - I joke with you and tease you? Get upset when you hurt me? Would I . . . I have let you been my first kiss?"

She stared at the counter, deep in thought.

"I like you."

"Sam, we're friends, of course you - "

"No. I mean I _like_ you. And that's why it hurt."

His chocolate eyes widened, and he fumbled for words, "You - you do?"

She gave that small, less - then - happy laugh again, "Was I that good of an actress?"

And before either of them knew it, Sam was crushed against Freddie's chest, his lips pressed against hers.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Maybe it was hormones.

Or maybe, just maybe, he _liked_ her back.

"Hey, guys, I'm back from the - holy chizz!" was the faint exclaim of Carly.

But they were too lost in their own world to notice.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Too short? Too rushed?**

**I'll never know unless you review. :D**


End file.
